inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Amemiya Taiyou
Amemiya Taiyou (雨宮 太陽) is a forward and the captain of Arakumo Gakuen. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO (game) *''"People say he's the genius soccer player of the decade. It's almost as if he was born to play soccer."'' History In the Inazuma Eleven GO game, Taiyou is shown to be an ill person. It was revealed by Fuyuka that he has been ill since his childhood and that he was forbidden from extensive physical effort. Because of this he was not allowed to play soccer, yet he was determined to play soccer no matter what. So, he played secretly without the knowledge of others and honed his skills in soccer while he was hospitalized. Appearance He has orange hair which is a bit similiar to Mark Kruger's hairstyle, dull blue eyes, and is quite tall. His uniform consists of a blue shirt with yellow stripes on the shoulder and grey shorts. His jersey number is 11. He has a green captain's band on his left arm. He is usually seen in his patient clothes. His skin color is slightly similar to Kiyama Hiroto's and that Taiyou has a strong resemblance in looks to Kiyama Hiroto as well. He is also compared to Ichinose Kazuya by Gouenji Shuuya, as he wanted to play soccer no matter what, by not even thinking about his health. Personality He is the captain of Arakumo Gakuen and is also a talented striker. He is docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has all other good attributes a person has, but he is rather reckless as shown in the Inazuma Eleven GO game where he even puts his life on the line just to play against Raimon. His personality is nearly the same as Hiroto in several occasions, but not all. Plot (GO) He is first seen in a trailer of the Inazuma Eleven GO Game, so not much is known about him except that he's a captain and a forward, with a shirt number of 11. He seems to be fast and a great shooter. He made his debut in the anime in Episode 33. He is seen to be wearing the hospital clothes. It is shown that he runs away from his room even though he is not allowed to go out, but he does it anyway to play soccer outside. He played a bit with Tenma outside the hospital when he first saw him. Then Fuyuka reprimanded him when she saw him out. Afterwards, he told Tenma that it was fun playing with him and then ran somewhere else. In Episode 34, he is seen lying in his bed and talking with Fuyuka about Raimon and Tenma, saying that he doesn't need to watch the game because he knows that Tenma will win the game after all. At the end of Episode 35, he is seen talking to Tenma after Raimon won the match. In Episode 37, he is seen watching the interview of Kurosaki Makoto. Later, it is shown that Ishido came into his bedroom and had a talk with Amemiya. In Episode 38, he played with Arakumo Gakuen as the captain and striker, against Raimon in the Desert Stadium, though this info was revealed in an old trailer. He is talking to Tenma about his childhood when he use to play soccer ever since he was in the hospital. He used his keshin, Taiyou Shin Apollo, and his keshin hissatsu, Sunshine Force to score the first goal. Then he used a keshin to shoot and scored the second goal. When he used his keshin to shoot for the third time, it was blocked by Shinsuke's keshin. During the second half of the match, in Episode 39, Taiyou's illness doesn't seem to be taking much effect. He manages to score a third goal with a normal shot; using a feint before it. When Tenma reaches him, Taiyou uses his keshin against him, only then after usage, his illness started effecting him. Later, his teammates lend him their strength, so that Taiyou would be able to release a stronger version of his own keshin and used Sunshine Force -- only to see it fail against Matei Gryphon. Near t he end of the match, Taiyou collapses on to the ground, and thanks Tenma for the match, then asking "What should I do, Tenma? I want still want to play soccer... I just want to play soccer...", with Tenma giving him words of support and confidence, saying that they would both play soccer again someday. In Episode 41, he is seen in the hospital with Fuyuka, along with Yuuichi and Shindou watching the final match. Hissatsu *'SH Sunshine Force.' *'SH Ryuusei Blade' (GO Game). *'DF Crazy Sunlight' (GO Game). *'OF Presto Turn' (GO Game). *'SK Chouwaza!' (GO Game) Keshin *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo '(太陽神アポロ) Game Appearance Quotes *''"I'll kick out anything in order to achieve my dream!"'' Trivia *His hair is similar to Mark Kruger's and Tsunami's style. *His name has three meanings: **Ame (雨) means rain; Miya (宮) means palace; Taiyou (太陽) means sun, probably referring to his hair that resembles a sun. *Gouenji Shuuya comments that Taiyou's personality is just like a certain person he knew a long time ago, and he was talking about how Taiyou is like Ichinose Kazuya. **Also, Fuyuka once implicitly remarked Taiyou's resemblance to Ichinose. *His seiyuu, Takuya Eguchi, also voices Isozaki Kenma. *Some fans think that he might appear again in the second season of GO and will maybe join the Raimon team since he appeared in the PV trailer of the 3DS game, along with the new Raimon members (Nishiki, Kariya and Hikaru). *His history is similar that of Jun Misugi of Captain Tsubasa Series. Only that he has heart problems and not in the lung. *His illness only seems to take action during matches, and only after he used his keshin at least two times. *He is a first-year, like Tenma. *His eye shape is similar to Kiyama Hiroto's. *He is the third player to score a hat-trick in GO, the first two being Nishiki Ryouma and Mahoro Tadashi. Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Arakumo Gakuen Category:Keshin User Category:Midfielders Category:Fire Character Category:Holy Road All Star Team S Category:Incarnates Category:Inazuma ‘11 Category:Keshin Drawer Category:Article 5 Management Committee Category:Jade Rains Category:Protagonist Category:Boys